Super Mario Bros Ultra 2: The New Hero
by ninjakid287
Summary: With Mario and Luigi gone, Bowser now controls the Mushroom Kingdom. A new hero was chosen to battle him and bring peace to the Mushroom Kingdom!
1. Chapter 1

Super Mario Bros. Ultra 2: The New Hero Chapter 1: Enter! The New Hero

* * *

The Order of the Mushroom Kingdom met in secret. "It's time for the Flame Sword to choose a new hero". "I agree. We can't be pushed around by Bowser anymore". "Then it's decided, we will let the sword choose a new hero, for the hero it chooses is the Chosen One". The samurai sword with an orange blade and the kanji meaning fire on it flew through the roof to its new owner.

* * *

Tyrrice was on his way home from school when noticed an orange light. "What is that", he said. It landed in front of him. It was the orange bladed sword. It flew into his hand and transported him to the Order of the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

"Welcome, Tyrrice Jones", one of the Order members said. "Where am I"? Tyrrice asked, scared and confused. "You are in the Mushroom Kingdom", an Order member said. "The Flame Sword has chosen you. You are the Chosen One". "With that sword, you shall save the Mushroom Kingdom". "Hold on, you want me to save your kingdom"? Tyrrice said. "Sorry but I have things I need to do".

* * *

"Look out that window", the head Order member said. Tyrrice did and saw something that shocked him. He saw toads that the toads were slaves of Bowser. He even saw toads being killed. "Do you see why we need you now"? "Yes, I understand now", Tyrrice said. "Then go save them". Tyrrice took the Flame Sword and went to fight the goombas. He swung his sword and knocked the goombas down. Then, Koopa Troopas with swords came. They charged at Tyrrice. The Flame Sword's blade came on fire. Tyrrice swung his sword and it sent a streak of fire towards the Koopa Troopas. The Koopa Troopas were defeated.

* * *

He saved this town. "With this power, I can save a lot of people", Tyrrice said.

* * *

Now Tyrrice understands what saving life means. Defeat Bowser, Tyrrice!

* * *

Next Chapter: Tyrrice VS. Hammer Bros.


	2. Chapter 2

Super Mario Bros. Ultra 2: The New Hero Chapter 2: Tyrrice VS. Hammer Bros.

* * *

"AAAHHHHH, SOMEBODY, HELP ME"! Tyrrice heard a voice call for help. He went near the voice to find a pink colored toad. "Hey, let her go", Tyrrice said. The Hammer Bros. looked at Tyrrice. "And what if we don't", the Hammer Bros. said. "Then you shall burn on my Flame Sword"! "Try to do it then"! Tyrrice came charging at the Hammer Bros. The Hammer Bros. jumped and landed behind him. They threw their hammers at him. Tyrrice yelled in pain. "That hurt", Tyrrice said. "But I'm going to give you more pain than you gave me"!

* * *

The Flame Sword came on fire. Tyrrice swung his sword. CLANG! The Hammer Bros.' hammer met with the Fire Sword. They kept on attacking each other over and over again until Tyrrice stabbed his sword into one of the Hammer Bros. The Hammer Bro then exploded. "One more left", Tyrrice said. He then sliced the Hammer Bro in half. He exploded as well.

* * *

"Ma'am, are you alright"? Tyrrice asked. "Thank you for saving me"! the toad said. She hugged Tyrrice very tightly. "Okay, that's enough now", Tyrrice said. "I'm Toadette", the toad said. "I'm Tyrrice". "Can I come on your adventure with you"? Toadette asked. "No", Tyrrice said. "Why not", Toadette said. "It's to dangerous". "Don't worry, I'm tough"! "Alright, you can come", Tyrrice said, smiling. "Yay"! Toadette cheered. "There you are, Toadette", a voice said. "Oh, hi Toad"! Toadette said. "Is this your brother"? Tyrrice asked."Yeah". "Who are you", Toad asked. "I'm Tyrrice". Tyrrice explained everything that happened. "If she's going on an adventure with you, I'm going to", Toad said. "Alright, let's go"! Tyrrice said.

* * *

The team walked on the path that Mario and Luigi both walked on in the past. Avenge Mario and Luigi, heroes of life!

* * *

Next Chapter: Enter! Yoshi


	3. Chapter 3

Super Mario Bros. Ultra 2: The New Hero Chapter 3: Enter! Yoshi Tyrrice, Toad, and Toadette were walking on the path to a nearby city for supplies. "Hey, I'm hungry", Toadette said. "Don't worry, Toadette", Toad said. "We're going to the city that's past that river". "The name of the city is Big Mushroom City", Tyrrice said. "B-Big Mushroom City you say", Toad said, scared. "That's the capital of the whole Mushroom Kingdom"! "Yeah, so what", Tyrrice said. "Have you forgotten that Bowser has taken control of this Kingdom"? Toad said. "Don't worry", Tyrrice said. "If anything happens I'll burn them up with my Flame Sword". "Oh alright", Toad said. They were about to cross the river until "Holt"! The one who stopped them was a green dinosaur. "You can't pass this river"! it said. "Hey, Yoshi, is that you"? Toad asked. "Brother, do you know this person"? Toadette asked. "Oh, hey Toad", Yoshi said. "Where are y'all heading to"? Yoshi said. "Ummm, have you heard the news", Toad said. "What news"? Yoshi asked. "Mario and Luigi are dead", Tyrrice said slowly. "What"? Yoshi said. "Bowser killed them", Toad said sadly. Toad now started to cry. "I have gone on a mission to kill Bowser and free the Mushroom Kingdom and also avenge Mario and Luigi's death", Tyrrice said. "I'll go along to", Yoshi said. "You can hop on my back to ride me when you need to". "Thanks, Yoshi", Tyrrice said. They crossed the bridge to Big Mushroom City. Once a peaceful city, it is now infested with violence. Can our heroes survive this encounter with death? Find out on the next chapter. Next Chapter Enter! Daisy


	4. Chapter 4

Super Mario Bros. Ultra 2: The New Hero Chapter 4: Enter! Daisy

* * *

"Here it is", Tyrrice said. "Big Mushroom City"! The city was filled with graffiti, trash, goombas, scared toads, etc. "Hey, Toadette, is that you"? "Ah, it's Daisy", Toadette said. "Hmm", Tyrrice said. Tyrrice looked at Daisy. He thought she was so beautiful. "Wow", he said. "Hi Toadette, Toad, Yoshi", Daisy said. "Who's that"? Daisy asked. "I'm Tyrrice, baby", he said. "You're trying to flirt with me aren't you"? Daisy said. "If you are it's not working". Tyrrice froze, heartbroken. "Hey, it's that Tyrrice guy we've been hearing about", some goombas said. "Let's get 'im"!

* * *

The goombas charged towards Tyrrice. He took out his Flame Sword and slashed the goombas in half. They all exploded. Then Koopa Troopas with swords came. "Everyone, stay behind me", Tyrrice said. Tyrrice then charged off to do battle with the Koopa Troopas. "Everyone"! Daisy said. "We can fight too! I've got Ultra Power Ups in my bag". "I don't need one"! Yoshi said. Toad used the Laser Flower. Toadette used the Ultra Star. Daisy used the Ultra Tanooki Suit. Tyrrice slashed Koopa Troopas in half, Yoshi ate them, Toad shot laser blasts at them, Toadette shot energy beams at them, and Daisy hit them with her tail.

* * *

Meanwhile- "It seems the time has come to end this battle", Bowser said. Bowser used his Ultra Power Ups to put his castle into Big Mushroom City! At Big Mushroom City- The ground was shaking. "What is that", Tyrrice said. Out of the ground came Bowser's Castle and in front of it was Bowser. "Bwah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"! Bowser Laughed. "You all will die today", Bowser said.

* * *

Final Chapter: The Heroes Make a Comeback!


	5. Chapter 5

Super Mario Bros. Ultra 2: The New Hero Chapter 5: The Heroes Make a Comeback

* * *

"No way", Tyrrice said. Bowser had just put his castle inside Big Mushroom City only using the Ultra Power Ups. "Now, time for you to die"! Bowser roared. He was just about to make a fireball but he stopped. Something was coming out of his mouth. It was big and sparkly. It was the Ultra Mushroom! It then lit up and was gone. In its place were two men, one short, one tall. Daisy had just fainted. "IMPOSSIBLE"! Bowser yelled. "Oh, it's possible alright", Mario said. "Mario and I aren't dead yet", Luigi said.

* * *

"Tyrrice", Mario said. "I will give you some of the Ultra Mushroom's power", Mario said. "Also, we need to call you Ty because your name is hard to pronounce". "Alright", Ty said. Mario sent some power to him. "I feel more powerful", Ty said. "All right"! Toadette said. "Let's get 'em"! "We'll handle this", Ty said. "All right", Toadette said, pouting. "Bowser, you die today", Mario said.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Ty charged at Bowser. "I feel weak for some reason", Bowser said. Mario and Luigi punched him at the same time. Then, Ty did the finishing attack by stabbing Bowser in the heart. He pulled his sword out of his body. Bowser then blew up and was gone forever. We have two more things to do", Mario said. "Destroy the Ultra Power Ups and get Peach", Luigi said. "I'll destroy the Ultra Power Ups", Ty said. "Me too", Luigi said. "I'll get Peach then", Mario said.

* * *

After a few minutes, the Ultra Power Ups were destroyed. "Hey guys, I got Peach"! Mario said, happily. Ty looked at Peach. "Wow", he said. "Don't think about it", Daisy said. "Mario, how did the Ultra Mushroom get in Bowser's body"? Yoshi asked. "After we died, Bowser absorbed the Ultra Mushroom", Mario said. "Well, we don't need to worry about him anymore"! Ty said. "Yeah, you're right", Mario said.

* * *

Afterwards, the Mushroom Kingdom was rebuilt. Ty settled in at Peach's Castle. And Mario and Luigi looked back at their fights with Bowser from their first one, to their last one. Everyone lived in peace again.

* * *

The End By ninjakid287 I don't own Super Mario Bros.


End file.
